Total Drama Middle School
by duri1
Summary: TDMS:EP:2:Are U Wiley or Rox/Udderly Dumb
1. TDMS Prolouge

… Chris Mclain over Roxboro Middle School in Cleveland Heights Ohio oh yes heh heh heh

off to Wiley Middle School

Now

Here are our contestants …

Please use this form to make a character I need 26 Characters by … IDK

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Name:

Gender:

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:):

Usual Clothes:

Features:

Swimwear:

Parents (not from TDA):

Back story:

Grade:

Age:

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle):


	2. TDMS:EP:0:Chris and Chef Contestants:

Name:Jessica Sanders(goes by Jesse)

Gender:female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:):straight

Usual Clothes:blue vneck,jeans,blue sneakers,

Features:has a scar on her forehead under some hair,wears glasses,

Swimwear:yellow 2 piece with green flowers

Parents (not from TDA):Marsha(mom) and Pete(dad)Sanders

Back story:She is an only child. She has never experienced is a lot of different nationalities,but mostly goes by Irish,Puerto Rican,and is really smart and strong.

Grade:6th

Age:12(never failed,just an early birthday)

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle):Roxboro Middle

If you put them in pairings,can you put mine?

Name:Lillie

Gender:female

Usual Clothes:gray cargopants and black tee

Features:5"4 short dark red hair

Swimwear:blue two peice

Parents (not from TDA):crystil and henry granger

Back story:? uhh watt

Grade:10th

Age:16

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle):wiley

Name: Lauren Zachary

Gender: Female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:): Straight

Usual Clothes: Red t-shirt with a rose with golden edges in the lower corner that covers a lot of the shirt, long faded jeans, brown beaded cloth flip flops

Features: Almond-shaped Sapphire Eyes, Medium lengthed, wavy, honey blonde hair, oval shaped face, 5'8, 124 lbs., has a tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon on the back of her neck.

Swimwear: Purple bikini

Parents (not from TDA): Kim(Mom) and Mark(Dad)

Back story: Lauren was born in Eau Claire, WI. She and her mom and dad moved around a lot due to her dad's job. When they moved to Minnesota her dad died she went on with her life fairly well, her and her mom then moved to Ohio, there they got a German Shepard named Storm, he is half wolf, they also have a cat named Peanut, she is light brown with chocolate brown spots.

Grade: 7th

Age: 13

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle): Wiley

Stereotype: Legally Insane Party Girl

Relationship: Yes, you choose she isnt picky

Okay,here's my character:

Name:Alli Carter(nickname:Phoenix)

Gender:Female

Sex type:Straight

Usual clothes:Bright orange quarter sleeved shirt with camo jacket over it,dark green knee-length cargo shorts,black converses with orange shoelaces,black fingerless leather gloves,and a silver choker of a phoenix around her neck.

Features:Big,expressive blue eyes,brownish/orange hair that goes down to her mid-back and is straight,also has dark green toboggan on her head.

Swimwear:Bright orange bikini

Parents:John and Maria Carter

Back story:Alli was born in Olympia,Washington,U.S.A.,but moved to Toronto with her parents and three older brothers when she was had a pretty normal life,with the exception that her dad died when she was stereotype:The crazy pyro

Grade:8th

Age:14

School:Roxboro Middle.

Name:lacey monroe

Gender:female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:):straight

Usual Clothes:black skinny jeans with a blue shirt with 2 chocalate bunnies on it black converse purple baggy hoodie

Features:brown eyes mediun skin tone black emo(ish) hair

Swimwear:red bikini with black skulls

Parents (not from TDA):lolita monroe, lance monroe

Back story:normal life loving family

Grade:8th

Age:14

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle):roxboro

name: Sophia Alexis Brook(call her Alex or Alexis coz SOPHIA sucks

gender:lemme check...um... girl (i reckon) lol  
sex type: STRAIGHT

usual: boys swimming trunks which are a very bright blue with white curls n swirls (lol it ryhmes?!) going up the sides with a flourescent yellow t-shirt with white holes going up each side ending at her armpits with a white rose pulling back her side fringe

features: (Always has a different coloured flower pulling back her hair) anyway she has dark brown eyes, never wears make up and is almost always smiling she also has a tatoo of ehr brothers name (which is heath) written on her right arm with roses and swirls going down to her elbow decending from his name

swimwear: almost same t-shirt as normal but has surfing logo written on it in white (which is solar blue) and red swimming BAGGY SHORTS which go from yellow tored in bottom to top order with black shadowy type things of palm trees rocks, waves and a sideways surfboard with SURFCHICK written on the board in yellow curasive (sp?) and a red flower in her hair

parents: Pixie & Dave (goth & accountant) & foster parents Shaun and Asmerelda (jocky guy & Mumsie type person):D

back story: Sophia has always had a hard time with her parents but the main thing was when she was 7 she found her brother (he was 15 at the time) packing his bags in their shared room saying he was going to leave but come back for her eventually but later on when her Mom found out he was gone she took her anger out on Sophia by abusing her daily and when she turned 10 Sophia also ran away because of the same reason her brother did and she set out to find him and when she did, she moved into his flat and they lived to gether now 3 years. Since they live by the beach heath taught her how to surf and he always said one day he would become a surfing pro but when night they mom (pixie) found them and heath died protecting her the cops came and she went into witness portecting program and she asked people to call her by her middle name Alexis instead of her first now she lives with her foster parents and she is trying to save enough money to go to the world circuit she is also in a band doinf rock music like bowling for soup and Sum 41 and when she has to she keeps a BB gun her left back pocket for emergencies, she also does yoga and tie kwon do (sp?)

grade:8

age: 13 3/4

school: you pick :D

Name: Reina Sato

Gender: Female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:): Straight

Usual Clothes: Green tank top, skinny jeans, black sandals.

Features: Her hair is Purple, it's goes down to the middle of her back and never frizzes, eyes are sea green and her skin is white.

Swimwear: Green Bikini

Parents (not from TDA): Rika (Mom) and Satoshi (Dad)

Back story: Reina is very shy, once she opens up she is very sweet. She is the kind of person to stand up for her friends. Reina was born in Osaka, Japan and only lived there for two years. After that her mother got a job in Canada, So they moved to Ottawa. She has a fear of weapons, when she was younger a boy had brought a hatchet to school and attacked the staff and students. Reina was injured and one of her close friends was killed. She visited a psychiatrist until she thought it was all a nightmare. She now thinks that her friend moved away. She has a fear of weapons now.

Grade: 8th

Age: 14

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle): Roxboro

Really hope you pick her ;)

Name: Reina Sato

Gender: Female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:): Straight

Usual Clothes: Green tank top, skinny jeans, black sandals.

Features: Her hair is Purple, it's goes down to the middle of her back and never frizzes, eyes are sea green and her skin is white.

Swimwear: Green Bikini

Parents (not from TDA): Rika (Mom) and Satoshi (Dad)

Back story: Reina is very shy, once she opens up she is very sweet. She is the kind of person to stand up for her friends. Reina was born in Osaka, Japan and only lived there for two years. After that her mother got a job in Canada, So they moved to Ottawa. She has a fear of weapons, when she was younger a boy had brought a hatchet to school and attacked the staff and students. Reina was injured and one of her close friends was killed. She visited a psychiatrist until she thought it was all a nightmare. She now thinks that her friend moved away. She has a fear of weapons now.

Grade: 8th

Age: 14

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle): Roxboro

Really hope you pick her ;)

Name: Samantha Parkers(Nickname: Sam)  
Gender:Female  
Sex Type:not lesbian;likes guys  
Usual Clothes:Jean capris, pink spagetti strap top  
Features:Has pale skin, brown hair with red highlights and amber eyes  
Swimwear:black bikini top + bottom with rainbow colored stars  
Parents: Jacob + Lilly Parkers  
Back Story:idk  
Grade:8th grade  
Age:13  
School: wiley

Name: Amy Lynn

Gender: Female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:): straight

Usual Clothes: A Abercrombie egg plant color shirt, white short shorts, and flip flops

Features: She is a latina, she is tanned, has curly brown and black hair that comes to her middle back, her eyes are brown, and she is very tall and slender.

Swimwear: A billiabong bikini

Parents (not from TDA): Lisa and John Roy

Back story: Amy is nothing bug, she has a normal life and wants to keep it that way.

Grade: 8th

Age: 13

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle): Roxboro Middle

Name: Jeff Gilkson

Gender: Male

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:): gay

Usual Clothes: A Blue Designer Shirt And Black Designer Skinny jeans and fancy cool tennis shoes

Features: Brown hair the bangs that go down to the middle of his for head and the back goes down to the middle of his neck With a black streak at his bangs. he is Skinny with some muscles. His skin is slightly pale

Swimwear: Purple and Black Swim trunks.

Parents (not from TDA): Mark (Dad) Angela (Mom)

Back story: Jeff Was Born from A rich family His Dad And Mom both inherited Huge fortunes From there Parents. so Jeff As lived the life. He Is Mean manipulates people and has a sharp tounge. However He does have a soft and nice side to him People might just have to work to get him to use that side

Grade: 7th

Age: 13

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle): Wiley

Ps He will Cause A lot Of Drama rumors and Scandals No one knows he is gay so someone may try to reveal it to get revenge against him.  
Stereotype the Mean rich boy  
Maybe pair him up

Name: Sophie Cale

Gender:female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:):straight

Usual Clothes: black skinny jeans, dark purple tank top, black hoodie, triple piercings in both ears, silver hoop lip ring, purple converse

Features:black and red streaked hair, thats straight, down to her waist, side bangs that cover half of her right eye. her eyes are ice blue.

Swimwear:purple bikini top, black board shorts

Parents (not from TDA): Cassandra and Drake Smith, Shane Cale  
Back story:Sophie's parents are divorced, her birth parents are Shane and Cassandra. She never gets to see her dad, which is hard for her because she was always Daddy's little girl. After her parents split up Sophie became a little bit of a goth. Her mother hates that she is goth now. She plays electric guitar really well.

Grade:8

Age:14

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle):wiley

also if u do pair sophie up, pair her up with the misunderstood guy, or someone is alot like her

Name:Claire Adam

Gender:Female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:):Straight

Usual Clothes: A red short sleve shirt and long black pants. And white sneakers.

Features:  
Hair: Black hair. A few inches away from her shoulders.  
Eyes: Brown  
Body: Slim

Swimwear: A bikin (That looks like Gwens) an Auaqe bottom and the top an aquae top with white hawiin flowers on them

Parents (not from TDA): Abby (Mom) Rick (dad)

Back story:Claire a straight A student. Claire also in Choir and cheerleading. Claire mom Abby force her to do Cheerleading.

Grade:8th

Age:14

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle):Wiley

Name: Ryan Mitchell

Gender: Male

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:): straight

Usual Clothes: rlain black short sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, black cuffs on each wrist

Features: skinny(you can see his rib cage), big jade green eyes, shoulder length black hair, massive side bangs that cover his right eye

Swimwear: black swim trunks

Parents (not from TDA): Richard and Grace

Back story: He rarely sees his parents because they work 24-7. He can very easily confuse people with big words and enjoys doing so. He makes A's in LA, B's in SS and Sci, and Cs and Ds in math...sometimes an F. He has a long history of being called 'emo' and 'gay'. He has a strong punch and isn't afraid to use it. He sings in an emotive hardcore band and plays guitar(not that anyone believes that...), he also has a long history of people gasping in shock when they see his right eye(there's nothing wrong with it, it's just normally covered up), he can easily win in a fight(again, not that anyone believes that)

Grade: 8

Age: 14

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle): Rox

Name: Jess Skidmore

Gender: Female

Sex Type (bi. gay lesbian etc:): Straight

Usual Clothes: A black t-shirt with fall out boy written on it with black skinny jeans, black and white convers. A hoodie with neon coloured stars on it.

Features: Long straight brown hair with a side fringe covering her left eye. Blue and Green neon streeks in them. Brown eyes with lots of eyeliner on them. Big hips and is very thin.

Swimwear: A Black bakini

Parents (not from TDA): Dad called Mark and her Mom called Stacey

Back story: Use to live in england then moved becoming a girl everyone knows for skateboarding and loving music and partys.

Grade: Whichever one she would be in. orry i liv

Age: 15

School (Wiley or Roxboro Middle): Roxboro

Relationship: Yes Pleasee with someone who loves to party and is a cool dude or is goofy and cute.

Sterotype: Rockin Party Girl

Name: Nakamura Haiazaki(Last name first; then first name)

Gender: M

Sex Type: Straight

Usual Clothes: A Red shirt with "Ireland Open" with black & green letters, & a shamrock with the letters curving it, black shorts & Nike Pumps.

Features: A red cross mark on his left cheek after a accident.

Swimwear: Tropical Styled Trunks with water goggles.

Parents: Niko & Mizakawi Nakamura(In English)

Back story: He was born right after his parents moved to america, in Maimi, Florida. He got the red cross mark when he had a cross shaped skillet, & was going to put it on. He tripped, & it impaled a unremovable mark on the cheek. Later, he moved to Cleveland Heights, & this is his first year at school at Cleveland Heights.

Grade: 6th

School: Roxboro Middle

Name:Rosella "Ro" Kingston

Gender:Female

Sex Type:Straight

Usual Clothes:Soft pink long-sleeved shirt,white vest,White shorts,pink converse hy-tops  
Feature:Fair skin,full,pink,lips,dainty nose,Layered,shoulder-length,brunette hair in a ponytail

Swimwear:Pink strapless bikini

Parents:Sara and Michael  
Back story:Grew up in a cottage-like house in London,England,then moved to Colonial Williamsburg,Virginia when she was 6,then moved to Cleveland Heights,Ohio right after she turned 14(her birthday is August 21,So she's kind of the new girl in town)

Grade:8

Age:14

School:Roxboro Middle

Stereotype:The New Girl in Town

Chris: Wow these are.. pieces... bullshit they suck!! Sloppy, Sloppy, Sloppy, summer in school- aha those dumb kids Chef You ready for Total(ly) At Summer Sch-

Chef: (While reading newspaper)Kinda

Chris: Total Drama Middle School


	3. TDMS:EP:1: The Death of Chris Mclain

Chris: Heh welcome to the first episode of the well spent TDMS 2 schools Monticello was dis included due to Wiley and Rox kids making it first... uhhh theme song!!

Lets Go Warriors (Wiley)

Lets Go Rockets (Roxboro)

6-8 grade well u fade

away as you move away to Cleveland Heights School

with the Tigers

you feel as if middle school is the best

wait till you get to the midterm teeeeeeeest whoa!!

Lets Go Warriors

Lets Go Rockets

Cuz I wanna be famous I wanna wanna beeeee famous woooo!!

Chris: Nice huh $23,000 whats up with that ugh.

Narrator: I'm the narrator well campers arrive one by one so lets go

Jessica Sanders

Jessica: Hell no my name is Jesse get it in your damn head

Chris: Fine dang

Jesse: Yeah be scared you little spook.

CC:

Chris: That bi**h was crazy what the hell

CC:

Jesse: I love going bipolar but i ma need Chris in my pants soon (weird grin)

Chris: Next is

Lillie Graffito

Lillie: Hey Chris hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I'm so happy to be here (grabs camera (Hi mom)

CC:

Lillie: OOOO im in the Eight grade team I know I just knowwwwwwww!!

Chris: Well next is

Lauren Zachary and Its horray another girl

Lauren: (Gives Chris a warm hug but steals his wallet)

CC:

Lauren; Ah you cheap bastard 300$ yess haha im out bi****s

Chris: Ok Next is (Chris falls blood everywhere and all of a sudden Jessica disappears)


End file.
